


My Serpent Queen

by Foxie_Writes



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxie_Writes/pseuds/Foxie_Writes
Summary: Jughead Jones, born as Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third, son of FP Jones. He now becomes the new Serpent King of the Southside Serpents, He may be the new King but what is a King without a Queen?. Who else would Jughead go to other than his long time girlfriend Betty Cooper, to be his Queen.





	My Serpent Queen

**Author's Note:**

> In case you found me on here by my tumblr then you know me but if not hello! I'm Jugheads.a.beanie on tumblr but feel free to call me Aura if you want. This is a fic about Bughead based on 2x22 of Riverdale also known as the season 2 finale so yes there will be spoilers but I will say that since this is a fic, there will be some changes. I suggest you don't read this yet until you see the finale but for those who have seen it, enjoy~

Jughead POV:

Death was all I expected for I had been beaten to a bloody pulp by Penny and the damn Ghoulies. Suddenly I woke up half startled for wires were strapped to my skin but I calmed down realizing I was in the hospital, I look over to see my dad asleep in a chair.  
“Dad?” I choked out which seemed to make him jump awake. He looked at me as if the world was brought back to him.  
“Jug” He said in relief as he walked over to my side  
“What’d I miss?” I mumbled asking him.  
-  
A bit of time had gone by as he began explaining things that had happened since I was out. Then he got to the part that really caught my attention.  
“What you did brought every serpent I’ve ever known out of the woodwork, you would have been proud of em’ boy” I heard him pause.  
“It looked like we were gonna win the day but in the end, there were just too many Ghoulies. It’s like shooting snakes in a barrel” He finished and I looked over at him.  
“Why? Why did you go?” I asked in a creaky voice.  
“I wanted to avenge you! “He exclaimed softy.  
“I had an agreement with Hiram Lodge- “He cut me off.  
“Was no stopping the others, they were turned up about you and Fangs, even though Fangs is, he’s alive” He muttered to another pause, I thought he was going nuts after saying Fangs was alive.  
“Fangs is alive?!” I exclaimed in an ask in denial at first. He nodded and I sighed.   
“But I thought a deputy called you and told you he was dead?” I asked once again.  
“Yeah that was a lie” He grumbled.  
-  
We were silent for a while after I heard Fangs was alive before he broke the silence by speaking about other serpents leaving town.  
“Serpents. They don’t exist anymore, we had our time. Nothing for you to do but to get better and be there for Betty” He said to me, the last thing in his words caught my ears.  
“Betty? What happened with Betty?” I asked defensively, he didn’t answer but just simply left the room. Minutes later Betty walked in and looked as if someone tore her world apart.  
“Betty… “I muttered quietly before she walked over with tears in her eyes.  
“Juggie, I thought I lost you!” She cried as she sat down where my dad once was but I needed her closer.  
“Come here” I motioned for her to lay next to me on the bed.  
-  
She laid down with me on the small hospital bed and we just laid there in silence, tears and sniffles here and there before both of us were calm. Betty’s breathing went from shaky to calm only within a few minutes and I knew she was alright to be spoken to.  
“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you, to help with your dad” I whispered softly to her.  
“No Jug, I never wanna see him again. Right now, all I care about is you and taking care of my mom and figuring out how to atone for all of the horrible things that father did” She said to me as she sat up. I looked down then met her eyes again.  
“So, I guess we won’t be running for Student Council anymore huh?” I asked her and she sighed.  
“Probably not” She whispered before laying back down next to me.   
-  
Betty, yes Elizabeth Cooper, my beloved girlfriend along with the love of my life. She has always been there for me ever since childhood and now more than ever with me and the serpents. At first, I refused for her to become one of us, joining our gang but now that I think of it, she’s a bad ass. My dad rounded up all the serpents to a meeting one afternoon where the first ever serpent meeting was.  
“Some 60 years ago, the very first Serpent meeting took place on these very same riverbanks. Now, it makes sense that this is where we gather now, where I-Where I say my goodbye, Jughead would you step up here son” He paused  
“What are you doing?” I asked  
“What I should have done a long time ago” He muttered.  
“I am retiring from the serpents, for real this time” He began before all the Serpents began screaming.  
“Woah but my boy, my boy here has never stopped fighting for this crew. Hell, he almost died for it. That is why I’m giving you the mantle!” My father yelled. I stood there in complete shock, Me? The new king?  
-  
I was astonished to have been given the mantle of the Serpent King but I was only 16! Nonetheless the Serpents looked up to me, especially Sweet Pea, Toni and Fangs. I couldn’t just be the Serpent king without a queen and who else would I be happy to have as my queen other than my girlfriend herself. The night I decided to make love to her in the motel was when I would ask her to be my queen.   
“I actually wanted to ask you something” I said as she sat up  
“What is it Jug?” I heard her say. I sighed before I spoke.  
“Since I am now the Serpent King, there needs to be a Serpent Queen and I wanted to ask you if you would be my queen?” I finally choked out the ask.  
“Are you asking me to join the Serpents Juggie?” She asked as I looked down, slightly blushing  
“Sort of” I mumbled  
“Juggie- “She began but I cut her off.  
“I mean Betty you don’t have to give me a straight off the bat answer right now, take your time and let me know” She smiled at me.  
“Like tomorrow at lunch or- “I was suddenly cut off by her laughter.  
I smiled brightly as I kissed her passionately, my arms wrapping around her and before I knew it she was on top of me. I felt her soft silky hands run through my hair, I blushed slightly before I ran my hands up her back. We kissed each other so passionately before things got aggressively and heated. I felt her begin to grind on me, making my member become harder than before.   
“Mm Betty” I moaned softly into the kiss, before I knew it she was kissing down my neck. I melted from her touch to the point where I flipped her over so I was over her, trailing kisses down her chest.   
“Juggie” I heard her moan as she tugged on my hair. I moved back up to her lips and frenched her, sliding my tongue in her mouth, her doing the same.  
-  
I was never a sexual being but when Betty and I began to date, I wanted no one else but her for no other women would be as beautiful or stunning as Betty. I loved her so much, how could anyone else make me this happy as Betty? Betty was my love, my life, my anchor and most importantly, my all. I soon pulled away from the French kiss and began kissing her down her jaw all the way to her shoulder before my hard member began twitching against her thigh.   
“S-Sorry” I blushed but she placed her hands on my face.  
“Don’t be Juggie” She whispered before wrapping her legs and arms around me, kissing me softly with those soft angelic lips of hers. She then began to grind, making me grow even harder.  
“B-Betts” I stuttered out a moan as she grinded against me. We continued like this for a while longer before she began begging me to enter her and so I did, we both gasped upon the feeling of each other but in pleasure instead of pain.  
-  
I started out slow for I wanted to make sure Betty was comfortable before going too intense, we barely had sex so from my sex ed knowledge, woman would feel pain. Betty however had wanted me to go faster but as worried as I was about hurting her during this, I slowly picked up my pace, earning small moans from her.   
“J-Juggie” She moaned, hands running through my hair. My back arched up as she nibbled at my ear and before she could lay another nibble I pounded into her.   
“Jug!” She gasped, I stopped, pulling away thinking I hurt her but she pulled my face to hers.  
“It’s okay” She said and I picked back up, slamming into her. It was rough sex, sex that we both needed to have after all the hell we went through.   
“Betty I can’t hold it back “I mumbled but cut off as her lips pressed to mine right as I released into her, I didn’t realize it but when I did I jumped  
“Oh, Betty I’m sorry I- “She cut me off  
“It’s fine Jughead, I’m on the pill” She smirked at me as relief spread all over my face before I collapsed in her arms, both of us eventually falling asleep.  
-  
When we awoke we were summoned by the one and only Archie Andrews who wanted us to come to the school. It was in the school gym for he was about to be inaugurated as the student body president, we stood for the national anthem first. Suddenly there was a sound of doors being burst open, I turn to my right to see the new sheriff walking in but towards Archie.   
“Archie Andrews you’re under arrest for the murder of shadow lake resident Cassidy Bullick” The sheriff had said.  
“What? I didn’t kill- “Archie protested but the sheriff wasn’t having it.  
“You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney.” The sheriff began by cuffing Archie and walking away with him. Me, Betty, Kevin, Veronica, our other friends in our small group along with the Serpents that attended the school and the crowd had all stared in shock as the police took Archie away, my best friend behind bars. Something wasn’t right because If I know Archie Andrews at all, he is no killer.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeee I hope you enjoyed, more fics will come by summer break~!


End file.
